A Kiss
by TeenageLust
Summary: A kiss is an engagement of lips of two lovers to show affection and Rukia Kuchiki knows that. What she didn't know was why Ichigo kissed her, but Ichigo knows why. Do YOU know why? you can try to guess why or just read the story yourself! IchiRuki


**Disclaimer: Been there, done that... ugh! fine. I still don't own it... YET.**

**Warning/s: None. I think.**

**

* * *

**

A Kiss

It was the longest moment of his existence. He did it because he just thought the sunset was perfect and the scene would appropriately fit into the picture. It was like some alien emotion (which was totally no alien at all, he just wouldn't admit it being the obstinate bastard that he is) took over him and made him do it. There were those voices in his head too. They kind of got into him so he did it. To satisfy whatever kind of maniac was in his head and some other unknown urges that he had. It was bizarre, really. He did it without any uncertainty, no second thoughts, whatsoever. And yeah, Ichigo Kurosaki kissed Rukia Kuchiki, square, dead, flat on the lips. He doesn't regret it and he undoubtedly liked it.

Rukia blinked a few times more than necessary before what just transpired finally registered in her mind. It went like this: ICHIGO + RUKIA + LIPS KISS. Simple? NOT. She turned heated red and started to fume in rage like as if her ears and nose were flaring with inferno. Why the hell did he do that for?! She screamed in her head. She stomped her little feet as hard and as fast as she could to try to catch up with Ichigo's fast pace.

Both of his hands were placed on the back of his head as he walked down the street blasé and happy. His eyes were closed as he walked the same street that he could particularly hike and reach his destination with blinded eyes.

"Kurosaki." A very mad and furious, recognizable, feminine voice disturbed his stupor as he paused for a split second and peeked one eye open to acknowledge her presence. "Why the hell did you kiss me?" a dreadfully controlled voice but with grinding teeth, twitching left eye, and a closed fist inquired.

"People kiss when they're in love." He said nonchalantly then continued walking once more like as if he was in no way at all disrupted. This made the raven haired girl fume more… if that was still possible.

"I know that. But WHY?" she uttered in between gritted teeth.

"Err… to show affection?" he answered again with the same tone of lackadaisical attitude in the topic.

"No, I mean, why us?" here left eyebrow twitched more in a rate of 36 times per second.

"Why not?" He said cockily, flashing his idiotic grin.

"You're so stupid." She muttered… because her brain was still working on the last thing that he said and it seems to be giving her brain a mental block. So her mouth just pronounced the words it habitually does.

"Yeah, and you don't even know what a kiss means and I'm the stupid one."

"But why the hell would you kiss me?!" She's getting too stressed out about this, isn't she?

"Go figure." Was all the asshole of a bastard said as he grabbed a crumpled paper from his pocket and tossed it to Rukia. The paper feel flaccidly on Rukia's head and it made her seethe more. She stomped her feet in a very childish manner but she picked up the paper nonetheless. She opened it with no sign of care or concern towards the crumpled then tossed object she now possessed in her devious little hands. She released it with a deep frown and furrowed brows apparent in her face. The paper's contents revealed an unnaturally rowdy scribbling, I mean, drawing, of a bear with orange hair, shinigami clothes, and a huge big ass zanpaktou holding hands with a raven haired bunny also in shinigami clothes. The colored _drawing_ of some sort was surrounded with a deformed shape that you'd probably recognize as a heart and she knew that it was hers. She blushed and went through 14 different shades of red. Ichigo peeked to his back to watch his satisfaction. He grinned to himself and continued walking. He knew his day of triumph would come.

* * *

**The Nonsense: OMG! it's been forever since I wrote something! oh well, I'm back! I'm working on a slightly longer one shot. I'd just like everyone to know that I missed you all and PLEASE DO REVIEW. or die. **


End file.
